CT-6116
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Kix | functie = Medical Officer | species = Mens (Clone) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = Blond | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Crimson Corsair }} CT-6116, bijgenaamd Kix, was een Clone Trooper Medical Officer die tijdens de Clone Wars diende onder Obi-Wan Kenobi en Cody. Biografie Kix was een Clone met in het Aurebesh de tekst ‘a good Droid is a dead one’ op zijn hoofd getatoeëerd. Hij nam deel aan de zoekactie naar General Grievous op Saleucami na de ontvoering van Eeth Koth. Nadat Obi-Wan de Escape Pod had ontdekt, liet hij zijn troepen opsplitsen en stuurde hij Rex naar de natte gebieden. Kix was één van de BARC Troopers die zagen hoe Rex gevaarlijk gewond raakte door een sluipschot van een BX-Series Droid Commando. Kix was de medische officier van de Troopers en analyseerde de ernst van Rex’ verwondingen. Jesse, Kix en Hardcase brachten de gewonde Rex naar de boerderij van Suu waar ze in de schuur mochten overnachten. Kix gaf Rex de opdracht om gezien zijn medische toestand de missie niet te hervatten. Rex duidde vervolgens Jesse aan als leider van de BARC Troopers terwijl hij herstelde op de boerderij. Later bracht Jesse Obi-Wan Kenobi op de hoogte over Rex’s toestand en schoten Jesse’s troepen Obi-Wan ter hulp bij de ontsnapping van Grievous die niet baatte. Kix nam ook deel aan de Battle of Umbara en de beruchte campagne onder General Pong Krell nadat Anakin Skywalker was teruggeroepen naar Coruscant. Kix hield zich vrij rustig onder de vreemde bevelen van Krell en concentreerde zich op het verzorgen van de gewonde Clones. Uiteindelijk werd Kix samen met andere Clones opgedragen om de Clones Fives en Jesse te executeren, maar net als alle Clones miste Kix hen met opzet. Daarna vervoegde hij Captain Rex in de missie om Pong Krell te arresteren, nadat zijn verraad was uitgekomen. Op Kiros nam Kix ook deel aan de operatie die de Togruta bevolking had moeten beschermen tegen de CIS. De Republic kwam echter te laat, want de Togruta waren al meegenomen door de Zygerrians. Kix zorgde opnieuw voor de geblesseerde Clone Troopers in de confrontatie met de resterende CIS Battle Droids. Op het einde van de Clone Wars ontdekte Kix de samenzwering tegen de Jedi en Order 66 die Fives en Tup had getroffen. Kix werd gevangengenomen door de CIS, maar het schip stortte neer en Kix verbleef decennia lang in een 'statis' totdat de bemanning van Sidon Ithano Kix liet ontwaken. Kix wilde Ithano bijstaan en hem de locatie bezorgen van de verschillende voormalige basissen van de Republic in de Outer Rim. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Deserter **Darkness on Umbara **Plan of Dissent **Carnage of Krell **Kidnapped **Orders Bron *The Deserter op SW.com *The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku Category:Clone Troopers Category:Mensen category:Piraten